Lost and found
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Thanks to Raphsgirl for idea a young abused,neglected and bullied girl is on near death when Mikey shows up but when the Krang are involved it all turns mad PS shows a seen idea from one tree hill and sorry suck at summays
1. Chapter 1

A/N I DO NOT OWN TMNT ONLY MY OC

_flashback starts_

_My dad was still asleep. Thank God. Ever since mum died he has been drinking and…well he has begun hitting me and not doing anything for me. I am at least 6 years old and I have been laying in bed for at least an hour praying he would leave to work ignoring me but just as I thought he was leaving I heard my door open letting light spill into my room. My room was a small grey dirty room with a murky carpet my bed was a broken wooden bed with a hole filled mattress with dirt building on top I covered my eyes from the light with my arm seeing his tall dark silloute standing out in the darkness. He came to me and grabbed my arm and flung me on the floor making me faceplant on the hard floor he then kicked me in gut yelling._

_"Take that you lazy brat" he then walked away slamming my door shut as soon as I was sure as he was gone I got up and limped over to the kitchen sink and turned on the cold tap cupping my hands and splashing my face waking me up fully. As I dried my face I opened the cabinet searching through it until I found a few eggs and flour and the rest of the pancake mixture I then pulled out a frying pan and cooked some pancakes and making myself a glass of milk eating my breakfast._

_Flashback ends_

That was 11 years ago and I'm still living with my dad I'm now 17 and beggining to lose it I had just had another armament with him along with a beating as I slammed the door that leads to the roof I leaned against the door sliding down crying as I then look at the edge of the roof with a long drop I place my hands on the edge of the roof and pushed myself up and stood up and streached my arms out and closed my eyes beginning to step off when someone yelled.

"No don't" I spun around to see none.

"Whose there?"

"Please just step away from the edge" I looked down and then back and replied.

"Come into the light" I suddenly met eyes with a mutant turtle he was wearing a mask with two nun chucks attached to his belt. He held out his hand to me I slowly reached out until I placed my hand in his and he slowly and gently pulled me down next to him as I cried in his shoulder he stroked my back making me calm. As the night went on me and Mikey kept on talking I found out his name and his brothers but as the began to creep up he suddenly said.

"Oh my god I have to go I'll see you round" then he was gone I stood up and opened the door and went back to my dad shuddering.


	2. Chapter 2

Ocs P.O.V

I woke up and saw my alarm. 9:30. I quickly pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red vest top I quickly and quietly put some toast in and grabbed my backpack as I heard the toast pop out I grabbed it and shoved it into my mouth and ran out the for thanking God that my dad was still sleeping quietly shut the door and locked it. I made it to school late so I was given a detention after school as I went to my table at lunch Billy stuck out his foot making me trip over and my food falling on me I sat up and wiped the slush puppie from my eyes. I glared at him until I saw a hand in front of me I grabbed it and saw a young girl probably a bit older then me she had ginger hair and blue eyes she pulled me up and wiped a bit of pasta off.

She let me sit down next to them next to April was a boy called Casey Jones we talked until the bell rang for last lesson. As the teacher let us leave detention I began to walk towards to my bike as I got home I locked my bike outside attached to the tree. I unlocked the door and walked in seeing my the light were turned off the only light coming from the TV that was covered in static the bright light hit the recliner he was sitting on his arm hanging over the armrest beer bottle in hand I placed down my bag and my keys in the key bowl when he stood up and turned to the glass table saying.

"So why are you late brat?" I remained silent he growled and flipped the table over smashing the glass I flinched away but he looked at me his eyes darkened with anger he suddenly came towards me I fell backwards falling over a fallen over hardstand I quickly got back up and threw the keys on the floor searching through the many keys until I found mine I looked back up to see my dad coming closer I unlocked the door and threw it open and began running. I quickly got to my bike and unlocked it and began peddling until I heard gun shots and my bike toppled over scrapping my hands on the hard concrete floor. I got up and ran down an ally until I came to a dead end I spun around to see my dad coming down the ally way with a gun in his hand he smirked at my small figure and wispeard. "Got you now bitch"(A/N OHHHHH MY FIRST SSWEARWORD㈇9) I stood tall as best as I could and pulled a straight face but I just watched him pull the trigger the bullet hitting my arm I screamed in agony and fell down to the floor blood spilling from my wound. Blackness surround my eyes as dad came closer and closer but in a blur of green he was taken down but I just fell into a deep sleep.

No ones P.O.V AS OC RAN AWAY

The turtles were chilling in the lair Leo was watching space hero's, Raph was punching and kicking the dummy next to the pool, Donnie was in the lab fixing a machine of some sort and Mikey was thinking of a certain girl he met on a roof 11 years ago he sighed as he pushed the pizza around the plate he promised to see the girl whenever she was on the roof but ever since he disappeared from his brothers on the night he meet her they never let him out of their sight. Suddenly Leo walked in saying.

" come on Mikey time for patrol" he attached his nun chucks to his belt and set off with his brothers nothing was happing until they heard a loud scream they can to an alleyway to see a young girl in a pool of blood with a man above her with a smoking gun. They took the man down easily but as soon as Mikey moved the girls head he could swear he had seen her before but he shook his and picked her up fleeing with his brothers to there lair. He laid her down in Donnie's lab where Donnie shooed everyone away to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's P.O.V (MY OC)

I blinked my eyes open to see a blinding light I covered my eyes with my arm but when I moved my arm it stung like hell. I sat up to see I was in a lab of sorts I was just about to get up when a giant mutant turtle with a purple mask walked in I began to shiver in fear when he placed his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly 3 other turtles walked in when I saw the orange make turtle I felt my eyes begin to prick with tears about to come the people saw this and turned to me saying.

"Are you okay?" I simply got up and walked to Mikey he looked at me until I slapped him across the face as he pressed his hand against his cheek the blue masked turtle grabbed my arms and held me back whilst Mikey said.

"WHAT THE HECK?" tears began falling as I yelled back at him.

"MICHAELANGKk

HOW COULD YOU PROMISE ME YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE AND THEN DITCH ME THE FIRST NIGHT NEVER COMING BACK!" his brothers looked shocked but what shocked them more was what his brother did next Mikey came up to me and gently grabbed my head with both his hand and leaned in giving me a kiss at first I was shocked but I eventually gave in until we let go he then grabbed my hand gently and said.

"Emily I never forgot about you or ditched you it's just that my brothers never let me out of there sight since that night I always thought about you and I'm really sorry if you felt like I abandoned you" I looked into his baby blue eyes but melted straight away.

A FEW MOUNTHS LATER

Me and Mikey have been dating for a while now and I decided to join and make a account on a local chatroom called: Faceache. I believe two people got together to take the mockery of Facebook (A/N I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST FACEBOOK ITS JUST WHAT MY MUM CALLS IT AND I NEEDED A GOOD NAME) I borrowed Donnie'lab laptop and signed in and began talking to me friends when a message popped up.

DRAGONFEVER WANTS TO BEFRIEND YOU AND START A CHAT

Without thinking I accepted the friend request and began talking to this dude.

**hey dragonfever how's it going?**

**Hey turtlepower yeah I'm gud way?**

**Yeah I'm gud **

**I was looking at your profile and saw you love turtles well I do to.**

**No way?**

**Yep.**

it went like this for a few weeks until I signed back in and he was wanting to talk.

**hey Dragonfever how is it going?**

**Gud hey do you want to meet I mean we have been talking field weeks come on**

**I don't know… okay where?**

**Meet me in the alleyway outside of Murakamis restaurant.**

**Kk**

I shut off the laptop and grabbed my leather jacket and my T-phone and was about to leave when Mikey called to me yelling.

"Hey were you going?" I thought for a few seconds before sighing and replying.

"I'm just meeting a friend I met on Faceache" he nodded slowly and let me go I climbed the ladder and went for Murakamies and went to the alleyway until I saw a boy with the Krang I pulled out my Katana and pointed my blade toward them and charged but they quickly kicked me to the side making me hit a wall hitting the wall the Krang grabbed my arms holding them tightly whilst the boy who I finally guessed was Dragonfever came towards me with a squirming fruit bat in his hand and a canister of mutagen in the other he placed the canister down and grabbed my free hand pressing the bats fang into my finger making it bleed he then grabbed the mutagen and nodded to the Krang who slowly began ready to dip my hand in. "No, no" I yelled but it didn't stop them they quickly pushed my hand in it felt like acid was slowly tearing my hands skin away it burned in making me scream.

The group of Krang where suddenly taken down by a blur of green who once had taken down ran to me I was twitching in agony my bones felt like they where changing and my eyes were becoming more slated and my nose became more bat like and my shoulder blades stated ripping the skin leaving two giant leather wings. I saw black and the beast took over.

NO ONES P.O.V

Emily stood tall a giant mutated bat with coal black eyes ( check my profile but the bat in mine has two small hands at the front like t-rexs) she screeched loudly and glared at the titles and spread his wings out screeching some more she then turned to the turtles and swung what should be a tiny tall at them hitting them over Mikey led scared as ever he pelted but Emily soon followed Mikey quickly curled up in the corner but Emily quickly found him and charged but just as she was about to get him her wings got stuck in the walls and her little arms began clawing but just couldn't reach him suddenly she fell down unconscious letting Mikey see Leo holding a tazer.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily's P.O.V

I blinked my eyes open the light hitting them I was about to pull my arm over my eyes when I felt it getting pulled down I tried to sit up but found it very hard. I just managed to turn my head around to see chains holding my wrists and my wings down. Wait wings. The memory suddenly came flooding in like a river the boy the Krang my new bat form I stirred about a bit until the turtles came in Leo had a few bruises, Raph had a cut across his arm and Donnie had a black eye but what nearly made me cry was seeing Mikey in a sling with a broken arm. It was silent until Master Splinter came in and all you could hear was his cane tapping on the floor until he saw me and looked at Leo.

"Leonardo what has happened?"

"Sensie whilst we were on patrol we saw Emily out with a boy but just as we were going to go we saw the Krang with him and they mutated her before we could stop them" Splinter nodded and let Leo finish. "Emily then attacked us but we took her down before she could hurt us?"

"hurt us? seriously what fight were you at fearless she nearly creamed us" Raph snapped but before a fight could rise Splinter turned to Donnie and said.

"Donnatello please unchain Emily" everyone had a shocked face on but Donnie did as he was told. As he unchained my last wing I stretched them out and saw they were nearly hitting the roof well not counting my giant hook like claw. As I looked at the guys Splinter looked at me and said. "Emily I would like to try something" he led me to the Dojo where he sat down and began meditating I sat next to him and began slowing my breathing down until I felt a changing after a few seconds I opened my eyes to see I was human again well except for my wings.

Later that evening after showing the guys (which by the way Mikey nicknamed my mutant side batgirl copyright of batman) I went to my bedroom that had a four poster bed I looked at it and transformed and leaped at it hooking my claws around the beam and wrapped my wings around my body and slowly fell asleep. I didn't know this but later that night Mikey walked in to see how I was doing and smiled at me hung upside down.

It's been a few weeks since I had been mutated and I had also started training with the guys and even though I am now a bat me and Mikey are still dating. Anyway later that day I woke up and spun my head to the alarm clock. 10:00 pm. I fell to the floor in shock and fell in a heap Mikey quickly came to me and picked me up and saying.

"are you okay Em?"

"yeah I'm fine Mikey it must be my bat side waking me up at the nocturnal hour do you think I can go for a walk on the surface just for a bit?" he nodded and made sure that before I left he planted a soft kiss on my now human forehead. I walked for a few hours a couple of times flying just to test my wings. As I was about to head back I saw a few Krang droids talking I transformed and landed on the floor screeching the droids faced me and began shooting I took out a few out with my talons but I then transformed into my human side and brought out my Katana and began slicing the droids. I looked at the carnage but I didn't see the Krang Droid come up behind me and hit his gun on my head and threw me over his shoulder and threw me in a van whilst I weakly looked up only hearing him say.

"the one known as Batgirl will be perfect for the experiment called expeiment mouther mutant"


	5. Chapter 5

Emily's P.O.V

It has been 8 months since the Krang kidnapped me and they have made me there test subject and you maybe wondering why the experiment is called: Experiment mother mutant well let's just say I hope Splinter doesn't mind having a child in the lair. You see when they began they got Mikey's DNA and mine and created a baby in me I want to let this baby have a loving home not get turned into a weapon so when the Krang came to get me for my test I walked with them until I pretend to gag and asked.

"Ugh morning sickness uhr can I go to the bathroom?" It simply nodded and pointed to the bathroom when I got in I found a large window and grabbed a loose tile and smashed it after reaching out and unlocking the window I crawled out and heard the alarm but I just found the nearest Manhole cover and jumped in closing it after. As I walked to the lair I felt the baby kick I gasped and placed my hands over my stomach and soothed it. I soon found a dim light and went to it until I found the lair I knocked at the door but saw none I began walking in until I saw Mikey sitting on a stool at the kitchen worktop I slowly went to him and gently trapped hid shoulder and whispered. "Mikey" he spun around and hugged me tightly until I pushed away and he saw the bump on my stomach. He jumped in surprise and almost screamed which brought everyone in and saw me which made everyone except Splinter scream in shock.

After telling them what happened they gently hugged me and welcome me back as they were going back to doing what they were doing I went to Mikey saying. "Are you okay" he only nodded but before I left I said. "If you need to talk about it just come see me okay?"

It's been 5 weeks and I think the baby will come any day now and it is also the 3 year anniversary of when me and Mikey began dating that morning I woke up and walked to the kitchen and popped the kettle on and pulled out a mug and made myself a cup of tea as I drank it I flipped on the TV and watched some of the news when the news had finished I walked into my bedroom and on my pillow was a folded piece of paper I unfolded it and read it out loud.

"Happy anniversary honey dress up pretty and meet me in the kitchen at 10:30 love you" as I turned the paper around I saw a tiny little parcel taped to the back I pulled it off and rip the paper off and found a small necklace that was a ruby heart with 2 golden doves holding it. I set it on my dresser and read my new book. How to kill a mocking bird. As the hours went by I looked at my clock. 10:00 I gasped at the time and quickly had a shower and grabbed my long black and red dress I then straightened my hair and attached the necklace and before I left I pulled out my gift to Mikey from under the bed. As I got into the kitchen I saw the lights were turned off and the only light was coming from a pair of candles on the table I suddenly saw Mikey come towards me as he did I placed the gift in his hands as he opened it he gasped.

"The grindkiller no way I've been saving up for this how did you know" I simply smiled Mikey gently placed down his gift and pulled out the chair for me. After the meal we got up and got ready for bed but as I washed off my makeup I felt very dizzy and stated wobbling the last thing I remember was falling over and hitting my head on the sink.

No ones P.O.V

Mikey was walking in the bathroom to check on Emily when he saw her laying on the floor he head bleeding and the sink corner having a tiny bit of blood on. He quickly picked her up and carried her to Donnie who placed her on a medical bed he then checked her over and gasped turning to Mikey saying.

"It's time"

"What!?" Donnie began to run around getting medical equipment and snapped back.

"She's going to have the baby quick go m and get everyone and get me a warm blanket and some clean water" Mikey then ran door to door waking everyone up as he gathered everything and brought back all his brothers were crowding around her her screaming. Mikey walled to her and saw April damping her forehead.

"Emily are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just in agony" Leo began packing saying.

"What if something goes wrong? What if the baby doesn't-"

"EVERYONE OUT!" Emily screams the turtles leave but April and Donnie stay.

It had now been 12 hours since Emily had gone into labour but now Donnie comes out and says.

"Mikey come on" Mikey walks in and sees Emily holding a bundle of blue blankets she looks up and sees Mikey walking over.

"Come on Mikey come look at your daughter" as Mikey gets closer he sees a small baby turtle with baby blue eyes Emily gently placed the baby into Mikey's arms when Mikey got his daughter he gently rocked her he then turned to Emily and asked.

"What should be name her?"

"I was thinking Milly"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's P.O.V

Crying. That's all its been now for two weeks now just as I hung myself back upside down Milly began crying and howling I jumped down and walked over to her crib and went to the changing table after I changed he nappie she still was crying I rocked her back and fourth but still she cried I then quickly went to the kitchen and set her in her high chair and made a bottle of milk after testing how warm it was I picked up Milly and let her suckle on the bottle. After she had finished her milk I patted her on the back until she released a small burp afterwards I gently rocked her back and forth until she seemed to be asleep. I gently placed her back into her bed and transformed into my bat form but just as I hung myself upside down. Crying again!.

It was like that for years until she was at least 3 to 4 years old and both Mikey and I were not getting much sleep anyway this day I finally was sleeping peacefully until Milly began jumping on my bed.

"Come on mummy time to wake up!" Milly yelled I slowly got up and streached I then went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for Milly who had already sat down at the table I quickly poured some coco pops and milk in and placed it in front of Milly with a spoon and a glass of milk. I suddenly heard Mikey almost complaining to Donnie and Leo. I walked over to them and said.

"What is it Mikey?" He looked up and said.

"It's- it's nothing" I gave him a 'really' look and he sighed saying. "Okay okay it's just that I haven't slept in years" I don't know why but something inside me snapped he was tiered, HE WAS TIERED I was the one who always got up to get Milly.

"You don't think I don't know that's it tiering I'm the one who has to get up and take care of Milly" he looked up saying.

"Hey I help with Milly"

"Oh really when was the last time you oh I don't know changed her fed her, put her to sleep or even red to her I mean she's your daughter"

"How do you know she's my daughter" he murmmered. I snapped back.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well isn't it a bit of a coincidence that you disappear for 8 months then come back pregnant"

"Are you saying I cheated on you?"

"Do you have 100% accurate proof that she is" I remained quiet. So Mikey has never trusted me fine thats it I walked to Milly who was watching Space hero I ducked down and said.

"Come on Milly where going to go see Aunti April for a bit" she jumped down and went to pack her bag but just as I was about to go with her Mikey roughly grabbed my wrist saying.

"You can't just take my daughter" I pulled my wrist away and packed my bag when it was full I went to see Milly sitting on sofa I placed my bag down and yet again Mikey grabbed my wrist Milly saw this and stood up and said.

"Daddy don't" Mikey gently pushed Milly back but Milly fell back hitting the floor on her arm she yelped in pain and I gasped at Mikey I quickly pushed him off and grabbed my duffel bag transforming I then gently picked Milly and flew to April's house and knocked on her window she let us in and gave us some coco and let us stay there.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily's P.O.V

I woke up again me and Milly were still at April's house I got up and quickly grabbed my raincoat but before I left Milly began stir and sat up and groggily asked me.

"Mummy what are you doing?" I walked over to her and stroked her head and said.

"I'm just going for a walk okay?" She nodded and I gently kissed her forehead and gently shut the door and flew off after a few minutes I heard a scream I transformed and helped a woman who the Krang where hurting I screeched at them deactivating most of them but suddenly a chain wrapped around my mouth clamping it shut I turned my eyes to see a Krang droid I struggled but I was eventually pinned to the floor my mouth was placed into a large mussel and chains where clamped around my paws. After they had finished chaining my wings to my body a tall man came towards me he was very pale with white hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing a scientist coat and stood over me very indimidating.

"You where not lying well yes she will make a perfect test subject"

"The one known as human will not forget the deal he made with Krang" thetic scientist shook his head saying.

"No no I'll remember to take her DNA for a child mutant for a weapon but it could take a while" I was suddenly pushed into a large white van and I watched as the doors were shut. The journey was long and every now and again the van would shake making me hit the side but after a few hours and van stopped and the doors opened the light entered making my eyes squint the Krang quickly pushed me out and directed me into a large hallway as we stopped at a large metal door I heard air hiss as the door opened just as soon as it opened the threw me onto a large slanted metal table and wrapped metal restraints around my wrists and ankles they then left leaving me with the mad scientist who pushed a cart next to me there was millions of torture like devices on I struggled but it just made my wrists and ankles raw.

He came up to me and stabbed a needle in my neck drawing blood he then grabbed a scalpel and roughly scrapped off my skin after he finished his trays tests he went over to a large clear container. He pressed a button and blue liquid filled it he then injected my blood in which created a large black blob he watched it for a minute before leaving as he left I continued to watch it began to grow a bat like body with little bat wings finally it soon grew a small stump of a tail I slightly smiled at it, it was my new baby. After a while I saw the Krang and the scientist walked in and after they looked at my child I perked my ear up to here what they were saying when I heard the man speaking.

"This test was a fail she will never be good enough we are going to terminate her and start again" I began struggling the man saw this he got a knife and stabbed it into my abdomen making me screech in pain out of the corner of my eye I saw my daughter shoot open her eyes and began to move she suddenly shot out of the container she bit into the Krangs neck and when she came to the man she bit into his throut ripping it out. As she finished she turned to a red button and standing in her own feet she pressed it releasing me I fell to the floor and felt my wings getting released. I looked up to see my new daughter she smiled at me getting my muzzle of and said.

"Are you okay mummy?" I looked up and nodded I then quickly yet gently picked her up and smashed threw the roof.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily's P.O.V

I has been 9 months since I had been given a second little girl I decided to names her Raven and me and Mikey well we made up and started dating. Anyway this day I finally was spending some alone time with Raven I sat her on my knee I was glad that she was only made to be the age of a 3 year old she looked at me and I suddenly saw her blue light eyes were clouded over I quickly picked her up and took her to Donnie. He sat her down and looked at her eyes after a few tests he gave her back to me I held her close and listened to Donnie.

"Well I think I know why she doesn't react well at home. It appears she has gone blind"

"But how did she save me before?"

"Well lots of people believe that some children can act much stronger if there parents are in danger" I nodded and knew that if Mikey or me where ever in danger both my children would help us both no matter what they were or what they looked like.


End file.
